AJ/Gallery
Episodes |-|Season 1= : Episodes 1-10 : Episodes 11-20 S1E1-2 AJ driving Blaze confidently.png|Blaze of Glory S1E3 AJ flinches at Starla's call.png|The Driving Force S1E4 Help me steer Blaze.png|Tool Duel S1E5 AJ gets the glue.png|The Bouncy Tires S1E6 Wind activates the anemometer.png|Epic Sail S1E7 AJ deploys his visor.png|Stuntmania! S1E8 AJ explains about the robot chef.png|The Jungle Horn S1E9 AJ gets out an orange team flag.png|The Team Truck Challenge S1E10 AJ "It had to be the baker bots!".png|Cake-tastrophe! S1E11 AJ does a subtraction problem.png|Truckball Team-Up S1E12 We need to help Blaze.png|The Mystery Bandit S1E13 We need to help Blaze push harder.png|Gasquatch! S1E14 AJ shows his ranger sash.png|Truck Rangers S1E15 AJ "And if we go high enough".png|Trouble at the Truck Wash S1E16 We can do it together.png|Zeg and the Egg S1E17 AJ "Crusher and Pickle are in big trouble".png|Runaway Rocket S1E18 AJ keeps track of the cows.png|Cattle Drive S1E19 AJ holds up two coconuts.png|Dragon Island Duel S1E20 AJ "He looks better to me".png|Sneezing Cold |-|Season 2= : Episodes 1-10 : Episodes 11-20 S2E1 AJ ready to open the valve.png|Fired Up! S2E2 AJ draws a ramp plan.png|Dino Dash S2E3 AJ changes his shadow to look like a bat.png|Truck or Treat! S2E4-5 AJ steers Blaze.png|Race to the Top of the World S2E6 AJ presenting Santa's bag.png|Monster Machine Christmas S2E7 AJ points to the lock.png|Knight Riders S2E8 The flat piece didn't work.png|Darington to the Moon! S2E9 AJ "We'd better check on Zippy".png|Piggy 500 S2E10 AJ sees something up ahead.png|Spark Bug S2E11 AJ "An emergency?!".png|Five Alarm Blaze S2E12 AJ agrees with Gabby's plan.png|Axle City Grand Prix S2E13 AJ requests the viewer's help.png|Treasure Track S2E14 We need even more tensile strength.png|Rocket Ski Rescue S2E15 AJ draws a chain reaction plan.png|Dinosaur Parade S2E16 AJ pushes against the wind.png|Race Car Superstar S2E17 AJ agrees with Blaze's idea.png|Race to Eagle Rock S2E18 AJ "We've got to do something!".png|Sky Track S3E19 AJ wants to wish for fireworks.png|The Wishing Wheel S2E20 AJ "That Auto-Vac is huge!".png|Pickle Power |-|Season 3= : Episodes 1-10 : Episodes 11-20 S3E1 Our collision has to be 50.png|Dinocoaster S3E2 AJ "Chop those coconuts!".png|The Hundred Mile Race S3E3 AJ knows what to use.png|The Polar Derby S3E4 AJ "This tunnel is full of 'em".png|Light Riders S3E5 We can use kinetic energy.png|Catch That Cake! S3E6 If we follow the map.png|The Bouncing Bull Racetrack S3E7 AJ "Check it out!".png|Mega Mud Robot S3E8 AJ gets the crossbow ready.png|Knighty Knights S3E9 AJ activates Visor View.png|Animal Island S3E10 AJ explains about rhinos.png|Toucan Do It! S3E11 AJ explains about falcons' talons.png|Falcon Quest S3E12 AJ explains about ants' strength.png|The Big Ant-venture S3E13 AJ "We're almost there".png|Ready, Set, Roar! S3E14 AJ "We can't see a hider-bot".png|The Great Animal Crown S3E15 AJ "With Blaze's tow truck power".png|Tow Truck Tough S3E16 AJ shows the map to the viewer.png|Race for the Golden Treasure S3E17 AJ "Looks like we're gonna need".png|Need for Blazing Speed S3E18 AJ activating his visor.png|Fast Friends S3E19 AJ sees something.png|Raceday Rescue S3E20 AJ "That would be cheating.png|Defeat the Cheat |-|Season 4= : Episodes 1-10 : Episodes 11-20 S4E1 We could launch Darington.png|The Chicken Circus! S4E2 AJ shows a picture of the Pickle family.png|The Pickle Family Campout S4E3 AJ "It wasn't as easy".png|Robot Power No Screenshot.png|Breaking the Ice No Screenshot.png|Robots to the Rescue No Screenshot.png|The Supersize Prize Designs S2E11 AJ crop.jpeg|AJ's Season 1-3 design in Five Alarm Blaze S4E4 AJ crop.png|AJ's Season 3-present design in Breaking the Ice Promotional Artwork Wiki-background Blaze-and-the-Monster-Machines-600x386.jpg AJ.jpg Daringtonblazeandstripes.jpg Adhesion.png Truckball.png .028 Blaze AJ & Zachary 28 24 25 20 22.jpg .028 Blaze AJ & Zachary 28 28 24 24 25 25.png .028 Blaze AJ & Zachary 28 24 25 22 20 28 24 25.jpg Blaze-and-AJ-1.png 1280x720-H8b.jpg Gabby & AJ.jpg Blaze-957865-9.jpg 111-sweet-slingshot-16x9.jpg AJ 2.jpg maxresdefault (1).jpg maxresdefault .jpg .028 Blaze AJ & Zachary 28 28 24 24 25 25 20 22.JPG .028 Blaze AJ & Zachary 28 24 20 22 25.JPG .028 Blaze AJ & Zachary 28 28 24 24 25 20 22.JPG .028 Blaze AJ & Zachary 28 28 24 24 25 22 20.JPG Index S1E1-2 AJ driving Blaze confidently.png|Season 1 Episodes 1-10 S1E11 AJ does a subtraction problem.png|Season 1 Episodes 11-20 S2E1 AJ ready to open the valve.png|Season 2 Episodes 1-10 S2E11 AJ "An emergency?!".png|Season 2 Episodes 11-20 S3E1 Our collision has to be 50.png|Season 3 Episodes 1-10 S3E11 AJ explains about falcons' talons.png|Season 3 Episodes 11-20 S4E1 We could launch Darington.png|Season 4 Episodes 1-10 Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries